Red Grass
by TheAngelofIego
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a planet she has never been to before. A planet with twin suns and silver trees.


The Doctor grabbed Rose Tyler's hand as he ran over to the door of the TARDIS. He had almost lost her in The Battle of Canary Wharf, and would have to if the void had not closed just before she lost her grip on that lever. They had just said goodbye to Jackie on Bad Wolf Bay and as a result Rose was very sad. The Doctor hated it when she was sad, so he made a plan to cheer her up.

He had set the coordinates while Rose was sleeping and begged the TARDIS to take him where he wanted to go. Now was the moment of truth. He opened the door and mental thanked the TARDIS when he saw the burnt orange sky and red grass laid out before his eyes.

"Welcome to the shining word of the sever systems in the constellation of Kasterborous. Rose, welcome to the planet Gallifrey." Her eyes went wide and he grinned.  
"You mean that this is-"  
"My home-world, yes. Do you like it?"  
"It is beautiful." Rose breathed out, her breath having literally been taken away by the sight of the planet before her eyes. Two suns hung in the burnt orange sky, one in the south and one in the north, a large filed of deep red grass bordered by gold trees with silver leaves, and huge, red, snow capped mountains.

A slight shimmer on the distant horizon showed that there might be a city nearby but Rose was not sure. It was truly a sight to behold. She turned to the Doctor and wrapped her arms tightly around his skinny waist.

"Thank you." She said into his chest.

"You are most welcome my dear companion. Now if I am right, and I usually am about this sort of thing because I am so clever, you are clever too by the way Rose, there should be a cliff, a little bit that way" he pointed to the east. "And it would be a lovely place for a picnic. What do you say Rose, would you like to have a picnic on Gallifrey?" She pulled away from him slightly and smiled. "I would love too." She smirked. "But, can we dress up for it, please?" Now he could not say no to her now could he? "Go and pick a dress from the wardrobe room, I'll meet you in the console room in half an hour." She grinned.  
"Okay!" she ran back in to the TARDIS and he smiled after her. Today would be the day that the Doctor told Rose that he loved her.

Rose ran through the halls of the TARDIS heading for the wardrobe room. When she got there she asked the TARDIS to help her find something that the Doctor would love. One of the many doors opened and a red and gold strapless dress fell out before the door closed once again. Rose walked over to the dress and picked it up, holding it up to her body and looking at it in the mirror. The dress ended just below her knees and had a thin golden belt tied around the waist. Rose looked at it for awhile before thanking the TARDIS and putting the dress on. It fit her like it had been made for her. The bodes was tight enough that it hugged her curves but loose enough that she could move in it, the skirt was flowy and light and she thought that it was beautiful. She put on a pair of gold flats and curled her hair before pulling it back with a red headband. After giving herself a once over in the mirror she exited the wardrobe room and walked to the console room. When she got there she saw that the Doctor was waiting there with his back to her. Rose called his name to get his attention and he turned around to look at her, and then stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth open. The Doctor's mouth kept opening and closing as if he was unsure of what to say, after a few seconds he looked her in the eyes. "You look beautiful, Rose." She smirked at his complement. "For a human?" Rose asked. "For anything" he corrected as he walked over to her. He took her hand in his and led her out of the TARDIS, picnic basket in tow.

They walked through the red grass until they found a good spot to eat at. Rose took the basket and the Doctor laid out his coat like he had when they had gone to New Earth. They sat down side by side and opened the basket, finding it filled with their favorite meal, chips. The Doctor sent a silent thank you back to the TRADIS and tucked in to his meal.

After their meal the Doctor turned and looked at Rose.

"Rose, I have something that I real want to tell you, but I want you to promise me that you will not freak out, I mean if you have to or if you are not ready to hear it I will understand it is just that I really want to-"

"Doctor." His rambling was cut short by her saying his name. He looked up at her with a deer in the headlights look.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Rose asked.

"Ah, yes I did. I just want to say that I um. loveyouRoseTyler." The last part of what he was saying was mumbled so fast that Rose was not sure what he had said.

"I am sorry; I did not catch that last bit." The Doctor looked down at the red grass pocking through his trench coat and pulled at it. Here he was, 905 years old, the last of the greatest race that there ever was, and he was tongue tied because of a 21 year old pink and yellow human woman. He took a deep breath.

"I said that I love you, Rose Tyler. If you do not feel the same I understand, I am a lot older then you and I am not even-" once again he was cut off by Rose.

"Oh, shut up you daft old alien. I love you, too Doctor. I have ever since you were all ears and leather."

"Really?" the Doctor was pretty sure that one of his hearts had stopped beating. Could she really love him and for that long? "Doctor?" her voice once again brought him back to himself. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come over here and kiss me?" Her bluntness knocked him off his guard, but when the woman you love asks you to kiss them; you just have to comply to their wishes. Rose was in heaven, kissing the Doctor was nothing like kissing just any guy, maybe it was because he loved her and she loved him, or maybe it was the fact that his mouth was cooler then hers, whatever the reason, kissing her pinstriped clad Time Lord was pure bliss. Nothing could compare to this. When they pulled away from each other she was not the only one that was out of breath. No words needed to be said. He leaned back in and kissed her again, this had to of been the best day ever.


End file.
